Gorn
Gorn is an ex-convict from the Mining Colony of Khorinis . He's a good friend of the hero. Even with Milten, Lester and Diego he established a deep friendship. From his dark skin, one can conclude that he originates from the southern islands. He charges into battle with a big axe. In the barrier Gorn was once arrested for heresy and shipped to prison in the city of Khorinis on the island. There he met Milten, Lester and Diego and was thrown with them in the barrier. The four were friends and remained that even after they had become members in different camps. Gorn opted for the new camp. Just before the hero was thrown into the barrier, Gorn would almost be murdered by the henchmen of Brabak. Lester barely saved his life. Later, Brabak fell into one of the well spun inrigue of Milten. When the Hero was in the Barrier, Gorn belonged as part of the Mecenaries in the New Camp. He also worked with the bandit leader Lares together and participated in raids on supply convoys of the old camp . Later, he studied with the hero a ruined monastery and helped in the liberation of the free mine from the guards. These adventures put Gorn's great fighting spirit, courage and strength several times to the test. Gorn, without the hero, might have failed in his mission. After the fall of the barrier After the fall of the barrier, he was captured in the attempt to escape from the Valley of Mines by the paladins and was taken to the dungeons of the former castle of the old camp after he overpowered four of the people who wanted to arrest him. After a few weeks, he was ransomed for 1000 gold coins by the hero and Milten. He left the valley after a very short time with his friend Milten. In Khorinis he joined up with Lee before he left with the dragon hunters back into the Valley of Mines, attracted by the orcs to keep an eye on what he was doing from the plateau in front of the rock festivals. He helped the hero fight their way to rock festivals. He then asked again his great fighting spirit to the test. After all the dragons had been defeated, he went back to Lee and the mercenaries at Onar's farm until he, shortly after that, went on a journey to Irdorath. He fought on the side of his old friends against the creatures and minions of evil. On the mainland As the community around the hero, after defeating the undead dragon, sailed to the mainland, Myrtana, Gorn joined the royalist rebels to pull together with them in the battle against the orcs. Roland equiped him with a looted divine artifact and some rebels and sent to Gotha to kill the resident demons. But even with the help of the artifact Gorn and the rebels were not strong enough to slay the demon. Gorn was the only one to escape with his life, but soon fell into the captivity of Potros, and was locked in the tower bellow Gotha, where he was awaiting death. The hero freed Gorn from captivity, whereupon he offered the hero to free with him the town of Gotha. After defeating the demon, and the undead in the city, Gorn remained back there. He participated in the reconstruction of the fortress, and collected a force to be reckoned with. Category:Characters de:Gorn pl:Gorn ru:Горн